The Dark One and the Deadly Beauty
by Forest Ira
Summary: Castillo has lasted a lot longer in the shadows of darkness than any male Carpathian ever known. And his at a breaking point. What happens when he comes face to face with a young woman who isn't your average human being. Will he be able to swoon the sarcastic, witty young criminal with the name well known through out the Universe...
1. Dark Hunter

**Okay people here's my first chapter to Anita's and Castillo's story. Still have to finish Riddick Chronicles so I can continue since the fourth installment of Riddick is coming out AHHHHH! SO EXCITED ! I will continue to follow the story but I will put Anita and the Carpathians in the midst as they finish kicking Xavior's ass to no end. Oh and if you guys haven't read any of the Carpathian series by Christine Feehan let me tell you AWESOME books and recommend them to anyone and everyone, they are an exotic romance books so younger kids don't get them and any younger kids reading this, please leave this story and go read some stories that are less rated because mine are M or MM for super mature people viewing anywho for those that already know Christine and her Carpathians will happily agree. I borrowed some stuff from Christine's books because they way she describes the love and some of the scenes in her books are OMG wow. And any part of the books that I use and characters belong to her and all the character's in Riddick belong to David Twohy I only own Anita and her mother Alyssa and any other character that I make up. I will let you know when I add them or use any part in Christine's books. Anywho please enjoy and please review on my other story Riddick Chronicles so I can finish that up. I really love hearing from you guys.**

**P.S. Anita, Alyssa, and Castillo all belong to me! So no stealing!**

**Anyway Enjoy!**  
**Hugs!XD**

* * *

He was the longest surviving Carpathian known and yet at this point he didn't know if he was going to last much longer, he was tired and wanted rest. Taking in his surroundings of the Carpathian Mountains, his home land in which he hadn't seen in more than a thousand years. All of his memories that kept him from going into complete darkness, that stopped him from becoming the very thing that he hunted down. He had blocked himself from his people for the past few centuries, hunting down the vampires one by one. Till rumors began to spread like wild fire that he was still alive and among humans and Carpathians alike, the man who taught and trained the Dark brothers; though if he had turned or welcomed the sun was unknown to both parties until he finally made his presence known to his Prince. He gave up on the fact that as long as he roamed this Earth he would not find his lifemate and maybe he would find her in the next life. But little did Castillo know that he would be meeting his salvation sooner than he imagined.

Pain exploded through Castillo, doubling him over. Waves of weakness rocked him. He found himself on his hands and knees, his belly in hard knots, and his insides heaving. Fire burned through his system like molten poison. Disease didn't plague the Carpathian race. He couldn't have become ill with a human disease. This was manufactured by an enemy. His white teeth snapped together in a show of aggression, his incisors and canines sharp and lethal as he glared fiercely around him. Another jolt of blinding pain lashed at his temples, blackening the edges of his vision. He covered his eyes to try to block out the shooting stars coming at him like missiles, but closing his eyes worsened the effect. He pushed past the pain but it increased, as spikes seemed to stab through his skull.  
Once again he risked a look at his surroundings. He was in the Carpathian Mountains, his stomach lurched as the brilliant colors dazzled him, hurting his head and making him sick. After centuries of seeing in black and white with shades of gray, now the surrounding room held violent color. His head pounded and his eyes burned. Drops of blood leaked like tears, trailing down his face as he squinted to try to control the sensation of pitching and rolling.

_He had a lifemate._ He clung to that truth. Beautiful. Perfect. A woman born to be his mate. Born for him.

_His._ Predatory instincts rose sharp and fast. A growl rumbled in his chest and the ever present hunger raked deeper into his gut, clawing and biting with relentless demand. He had been without color far longer than any male Carpathian ever known, a long emotionless time that stretched on and on until the demon had risen and he no longer had the strength or desire to fight against it. He had been so close. Kills had run together and feeding had become difficult. Each time he had sunk his teeth into living flesh, felt and heard the ebb and flow of life in veins, he had wondered if that would be the moment his soul would be lost. His entire body shook violently as he shook his head.

* * *

**I know, I know short description here for a first chapter. But I'm a bit in writer's block at the moment and all I could think of was writing about Castillo. So here it is. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm also working on finishing Riddick Chronicles until the next installment which is coming in 2013! woohoo! anybody that is a BIG Riddick fan can feel my excitement!. I PROMISE you as a writer that the next installment of Riddick, Alyssa, and Anita will be AWESOME!XD**

**Hugs!**

**Sylvia**


	2. The Beauty

The dark hood hid her features as she faced the enormous mansion. Anita stood with perfect stillness, blending with the night beneath the fullness of the moon as she sensed her presences in the house, unlike her, the others that were in the room with her weren't at all human and she only hoped that she wasn't in any way in danger, because the moment she would get her hands on her, herself she was going to strangle her. Her ears perked as she heard the front doors of the mansion open. Coming out into the open walked the elemental Aereon, the soft breeze causing her form to become translucent so that she was able to see through her form as the Elemental stepped into the light

"Aereon…Why am I not surprised to see you in the middle of this; where's Ziza?"

"She's safe…inside" Aereon answered

"Good because when I get my hands on her. I'm going to strangle her" Anita growled as she kept her attention on Aereon

"There is no need to be angry, Anita. There is a purpose as to why you are here"

"Don't start with that shit Elemental; I'm here to take Ziza home. Ziza! If you're not out here in the next five seconds I'm going in there and dragging your sorry ass out kicking and screaming!" Anita roared no more than a few minutes did Ziza come out of the mansion to stand beside Aereon knowing that Anita would keep to her word

"Anita…You made it" Ziza said with a side grin but looking like a guilty child who was about to get punished.

"I suggest you start making your way into the ship, before I do something I might regret" Anita growled

"You know my job recalls for me to travel galaxies…" Ziza began

"Checking in with your own mother is mandatory. She's been on my ass for a while and I don't think I can take much of it." Anita said. At that moment Anita turned to see a group of un-earthly beautiful figures appear behind Ziza and Aereon, at that moment Anita removed her hood.

He already felt the invincible strands binding him to her, completing his heart and soul making them one. His different colored eyes took in the sight of her as she removed her hood while he stood within the shadows of the mansions second story porch. Her skin was as pale as the moon, silky white while her hair was cut in a pixie cut, not as he imagined; different shades of crimson blood red, her heart shaped face and small nose brought out childlike looks as she resembled a lot like a porcelain doll. Goggles though hid her eyes but not for long as she yanked them off catching everyone by surprise as they saw that her big almond eyes weren't like anything they've seen before as they were two white, silver glowing liquid orbs, like two white balls of fire without pupils and as she turned to face the young woman who stood next to the elderly one called Aereon they were able to see a mirror effect as they caught sight of black pupils but soon disappearing behind the orb color of her eyes, bringing out her long thick eyelashes; sexual desire ran through his body like lightening through the sky and his beast roared out for its mate

"Anita...I know your mad...I can explain" Ziza began,

"Mad? Doubt that's the word you're looking for and you better have a damn good explanation for dragging my ass half way across the Universe with your mother crying bloody murder over my back, she thinks you were kidnapped by Mercs." Anita growled.

"They need your help and hopefully your parents help. This is Mikhail prince of the Carpathian people and they need help to stop an evil force and I know with you fighting along with them. It will help a lot" Ziza explained as Anita turned to the prince, than turning to the tall dark brooding male who finally took a step into the light. He was much taller and more muscular than the others, he probably stood no more than six foot twelve and from beneath the hooded black cloak, open collar white silk shirt and black cargoes that he wore was all pure bulging muscles. Anita never thought someone could be so built then again she had to put into realization that the dark figure was a very tall man.

The male beauty of the man was breathtaking like many of the men and women facing her but his dark chiseled features gave an image of an angel, as his dark olive skin brought out the color of his strangely different color eyes as if he had Heterochromia. One was an icy blue while the other one was a clear frightening gray, they almost looked as if they were false because of their disbelieving cat like color and the dark olive color of skin didn't help at all since it brought the color out even more, his goatee bringing out the fullness of his masculine mouth; his shoulder length thick midnight hair which was a dark shaded color of blue and purple in the light was cut in layers, giving him a wild Persian look. Even though the beauty of the man was hypnotizing she saw nothing, emptiness in those eyes in all honesty the man could frighten Satan himself. The guy clearly wore danger like a second skin like many of the men standing beside the women, but he was much different…darker. But the moment that her eyes collided with his, everything changed and his different colored eyes filled with an un-explainable possessing kind of desire; Lust burning in his eyes like fire as he stared at her. And he allowed her to see it as well unashamed. Somehow Anita felt chains wrapping around her and trapping her into a cage, her soul somehow binding to this stranger and she didn't like it.

Castillo allowed himself to be seen by her yet blending in with the shadows as he took in the full sight of his lifemate. Never in his years on this Earth, had he imagined to ever having a lifemate and now here; where he was at the point of greeting the sun with open arms did she arrive from the stars to rescue his soul. He admired her as the cloak only fell to the back of her knees and opened to reveal that she was wearing a white midriff blouse that hugged her body, baring her flat toned stomach and what seemed to be only cloth connecting and wrapping around her hips only a portion of the cloth clung in the front and back baring long lean well-toned legs, she wore small black leather shorts beneath the cloth, showing off the calf high black combat boots.

"Its history repeating itself princess, like your father and mother facing the Necromongers, only this time it's another species at risk. Not only are they at risk but if we do not help them, then you will be lost as well since your connection to them is soul binding" Aereon explained causing Anita to roll her eyes

"Princess?" Gary said out loud as he faced Ziza, everyone turned to him including Anita

"You mean...She's the one you've been telling me about?" Gary said now more excited, Anita turned to Ziza who shrugged her shoulders and gave her a big grin

"How long have you been involved in this Ziza?" Anita asked

"Well...I am a historian and explorer and exploring different planets and universes is in the job description I happened to bump into this dimension and found Gary and that's when we started speaking. I'm surprised though that this galaxy is completely oblivious-" Ziza began but Gary interrupted her

"Anita Riddick, daughter to Richard B. Riddick and Alyssa Riddick, last two survivors of the Furyan Race." Gary said

"Furyan Race?" Mikhail asked curious

"A race just as powerful as the Carpathian's; Anita's parents are the Alphas. I'm really surprised that your galaxy has been so oblivious to what's been happening out of it." Ziza explained

"You are not human" Mikhail said facing Anita. Anita turned to the handsome prince who had long chestnut hair and black eyes

"So you will leave them to fight on their own?" Aereon said stopping Anita in her tracks. Turning around Anita pointed her Ulak at Aereon and repeated the same words that her father had spoken to Imam, before he took on the job on fighting the Necros.

"Not my fight" she growled

"You are too much like your mother; your heart will not allow you to turn your back on these people. You know they would have done the same for your race Anita" Aereon said wisely stopping Anita once again in her tracks

"We took Xavier out once, we can do it again, with or without her help" Natalya interrupted Anita turned to her

"Oh and that's why his still roaming around…Good job on taking him out…" Anita growled and at that moment her and Natalya stood toe to toe

"Mind coming by that again…" Natalya growled

"I'll make it worth your while" Anita growled in return

"Xavier will not play the same cards twice Natalya you know this. If these women believe that Anita and her parents are an advantage we cannot lose. Xavier will not know what hit him and with me here and Ivory we will be sure to defeat him sister." Razvan said placing a hand on his sisters' arm

"It was good of you Gary to bring Ziza here we are very thankful, we can use all the power we can get" Razvan chimed in

"Razvan is right Natalya..." Vikirnoff said siding with his brother in law.

"You're supposed to be on my side" Natalya argued. Clenching her jaw Anita gave her a side grin

_"I wouldn't allow you to leave if you had chosen too little one..."_ came a husky voice that wasn't her own as it spoke smoothly and clear as if it spoke out loud in her mind. Causing her to turn around and face the Carpathian that stood with a hip leaning against one of the pillars his large arms crossed over his wide board chest. His voice had her gut clenching hotly and her body tingling with sexual desire

_"How?"_ Anita asked not out loud but in her mind, she was only able to do that with her parents because of the strong connection between offspring and their parents

_"I am Castillo Black and I am your lifemate"_ he explained as he stared into her glowing eyes, showing her his desire and want for her, she only gave him a side grin

_"Keep dreaming Romeo, not in this lifetime"_ was all she said as she turned to Natalya; Castillo grinned as he knew his lifemate would fight him, which it made it all that interesting, he soon surprised himself as he noticed that in all the years that he has existed he managed to break a grin, examining his feeling, Castillo had to admit it he enjoyed the warmth that she brought him and the slight tingle of humor and teasing that she caused in him.

"Be ready to get your ass kicked…Make sure your bro or hubby doesn't bail you out though…" Anita said facing Natalya

"Oh don't worry, when this is over its you and me" Natalya said accepting her challenge, Anita gave her a side grin as she turned away

_"Anita...is something wrong?"_ Alyssa whispered to her daughter by using their telepathic connection

_"Everything's fine...Though Aereon and Ziza here have a job offer"_ Anita said

_"You found Ziza?"_ Alyssa asked

_"Yes apparently…Aereon decided to bring her on a rescue project…" _

_"Have somewhere to land this bird?"_ Alyssa asked

_"Please tell me that you haven't been three steps behind me…"_ Anita said rolling her eyes

_"You know how your father is Anita…especially since we have a bounty on our heads and Necro's are on the hunt as well"_

_"Yeah he won't let me out of his sight for five minutes"_ Anita grumbled

_"Can you really blame your father?"_

_"Not really"_ Anita said turning to Mikhail

"Would you mind a big bird landing in your backyard?" she asked, Mikhail arched an elegant eyebrow

"Why would I mind a bird landing in my backyard?" Mikhail asked

"She meant by ship..." Vikrnoff informed respectfully, clearing his throat trying to hide his smile Mikhail turned to him

"Having a lifemate with a great amount of sarcasm...You begin to understand the language" Vikrnoff said turning to Natalya, who gave him a sheepish grin

Mikhail nodded

_"Find a good spot around the house"_ Anita informed as her mother cut off contact.


End file.
